


void in dawn; the letters

by zombiepops



Series: void in dawn [3]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Multi, letters from void in dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: these are the three letters jaehyeong sent to the others before he left.---this is kinda a stand alone thing, they don't affect the main plotline so that's why i'm posting them all right now in one book thingy. it's just more insight on the other three!!!
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff/Park Dojoon | Leo
Series: void in dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323728
Kudos: 7





	void in dawn; the letters

**Author's Note:**

> i posted one in the story by accident and didn't even realize I left it in until just now haha, so dojoon's letter is almost exactly the same. some people have probably already read it but literally the content of these pose no major like plot development in the storyline..the only thing that they do is actually get the other 3 up and moving to find jaehyeong, so that's why they're in a separate thing.

Park Dojoon, 

Do you remember what our promises were when we made love on the beach for the first time four years ago? We promised to always love each other, to never purposefully hurt each other, to be there for each other no matter what. I can’t help but feel that we haven’t done that, not fully, and we should’ve. We should’ve talked before we argued with each other, talked before we tore each other down—talked before we did unspeakable things. 

Our love has gone cold, hasn’t it? We’ve all become distant and lost, straying away from each other. The currents are pulling all four of us under in a way that I don’t know I’ll be able to recover from if I stay, but I don’t know if I should leave. Even though I feel like I’m drowning, submerged in a tank of water with the lid screwed on tight, I don’t know if leaving makes everything better. I don’t know if leaving will help me deal with the pain. I don’t know if I should leave, but here I am anyway—writing this letter to you as I’m long gone, on a train going as far from Los Angeles as I could afford to go. 

It’s funny, isn’t it? How much we try to spare the ones we love from heartbreak? 

Isn’t it funny how, instead of telling you this, I’m writing it out for you to read? I’m writing it to tell you to forget about me, but I’m still leaving you something to remember me by? Isn’t it just hilarious that, even though there are tears in my eyes, I still love you. All three of you. No matter how distant Woosung is, or how angry you are, or how little Hajoon cares about anything anymore I still want to be by your side. I still want to love you. I still wish I could bring myself to continue dealing with all this heavy weight on my shoulders from trying to fix us. 

But I can’t. 

I can’t tiptoe my way through our relationship, waiting for either you or Hajoon to blow up on me. I can’t sit there and smell the flowers and perfume on Woosung’s jacket and not know that we’re about to end. I can’t sit here, scared and alone in a group of people who claim to care about each other and watch us fight each other to the death. 

How are you all so oblivious to the ending that’s literally right in front of us? How am I the only one who notices the mood shifting from happy to sad in a matter of weeks? Is happiness an unobtainable goal?

How am I the only one who notices the end before it even happens? Am I the only one who wants to stop this before it gets too far? 

I hate seeing you this way, Dojoon. So angry and venomous, like you were waiting to kill me with your poisonous words if I ever stepped out of line. You’ve only been one way for a month now: angry. And it scares me. It scares me seeing you angry all the time Dojoon when that’s not who you are. I’ve only ever known you to be full of love and kindness and this was like a sudden plunge in an ice bath. Seeing you like this is a sudden shock and I don’t know if that’s good or bad right now, but it’s not doing any of us any good at all. 

I’m really sorry I couldn’t tell you any of this, that I’m hiding behind paragraphs that mean absolutely nothing. I’m sorry I couldn’t handle it. I’m sorry I couldn’t figure out what was wrong before everything got worse, I’m sorry I couldn’t support you three like you guys have done for me. 

I should’ve looked out for us more, instead of sitting there as clueless as I normally am and if we could just go back and fix everything together—I’d be happy to do that. 

What happened to love, Dojoon? What happened to us? What happened to our promises? Did you forget, or did you stop caring the minute Hajoon argued back? 

Even if the latter is true, and you don’t care about the promises we’ve made anymore, I hope you can forgive me—because I do care about those promises and I know this might hurt you and the others even if it’s not what I had originally planned for. I love you so much. 

Let’s find each other when we’re all happy again, yeah?

Love,   
Lee Jaehyeong


End file.
